


A Pleasant Memory

by Jules_of_Nargothrond



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Himring, Love, M/M, because we all know how this ends, how does one do this tagging, post-Thangorodrim, rare moment of peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules_of_Nargothrond/pseuds/Jules_of_Nargothrond
Summary: Maedhros and Fingon share a rare moment of peace in Himring, remembering the old days.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Pleasant Memory

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Tolkien, the interpretation is mine.
> 
> I really wanted to read a cute 'Fingon and Maedhros in Himring'-scene, but I had already read most of them haha, and so I went out and wrote one myself. I hope you guys like it. It may not be the best, but I did have fun writing that so that must count for something :)

_Maedhros stared into his empty glass. He felt his eyes droop. By the Valar, he was tired. In the background he could still hear the sounds of music. Where his brother got the energy from he didn’t know. Probably alcohol. He stared into his glass some more. In fact, he became so deeply engrossed in his glass that he didn’t notice someone had come to stand beside him._

_‘Dance with me.’_

_Maedhros started. He turned to face his cousin in surprise._

_‘What?’_

_‘Dance with me.’_

_Fingon’s hand was stretched out towards him. The golden threads in his hair shimmered in the light of Telperion, and his smile warmed him to the core. The familiar objections rose in the back of his mind. What someone sees us? What if dad sees us? What if they get the wrong idea? He looked around a bit, and found that most of the people had already gone to bed, or had passed out drunk. The feast had almost come to an end. He turned to face Fingon again. Staring into deep blue eyes, he knew he could and would not refuse, even if he wasn’t sure his legs were still able to carry the rest of him._

_‘Very well.’ And he took Fingon by the hand and forgot all exhaustion as he twirled him around and around, until at last the music ended._

Maedhros stood close to the window, looking out over Himring’s battlefields. He had grown strong again over the centuries, and to many his size along with the many scars made him an intimidating figure. To Fingon, he was the world, though at the moment, the world was being very quiet and not making any lengthy comments on his trading plans. He hadn’t even said a word on the managing of crops yet, which was highly unusual and rather disconcerting.

Fingon sighed.

‘Copper for your thoughts?’

Maedhros turned around and smiled at him.

‘Do you remember that night at your brother’s wedding?’

Fingon looked at him in surprise. Maedhros rarely ever spoke of the past, whether it was a year ago or centuries. He always looked forward, never back. 

‘Of course I do. Turukáno insisted on having a very stiff and formal ceremony, so when finally the feast started I was desperately trying to find you so I could complain endlessly about those rock-hard chairs, only to find every single lady in the room competing for your attention.’

‘Are you still pissed about that?’

‘Well yeah. How dare they demand the attention of my beautiful cousin I was secretly having a relationship with!’ The grin on his face belied the scandalized tone.

‘Hmpf, I had it significantly worse, I had to dance with them all so I would not offend their ‘noble’ parents. I really envied Makalaurë, at least he could hide behind his harp.’

The were quiet for a moment, delighting in the beautiful memory of that day.

Fingon moved towards Maedhros and placed a hand on his cheek. Slowly, he traced the scars beneath his eyes and the bumps on his jaw. He looked into deep grey eyes and felt rather than saw Maedhros covering his hand with his own.

‘If only they knew’, he said and kissed him deeply.

At last Maedhros broke their kiss, only leaning back enough to place his forehead against Fingon’s. Then suddenly, he stepped back. Grinning at Fingon’s puzzled expression, he dramatically extended his hand towards him.

‘My love.’

Fingon smiled at the endearment.

‘Yes?’

‘Will you dance with me?’

Fingon laughed softly, and took Maedhros’ hand with a squeeze.

‘Of course.’


End file.
